Accidental Moment
by Deruptus Ac Fragmentum
Summary: Some accidents are for the better than for the worst, this one might have been the best one possible- I suck at summaries!


"I- I- I can" Still hovering in the air as Danny stuttered taking in the clear shock on his mothers face "I can explain?"

"_**Danny?**_" Maddie whispered lowering the ecto weapon she had been prepared to attack Phantom with.

Danny shoved his head through his shirt as he flung his school bag over his shoulder and nearly left a trail of fire in his wake as he dashed to the door. Seeing as he was already late enough he made a snap decision to steal Jazz's toast. Flinging the door open he nearly smacked head first into Sam and Tucker, earning a quiet chuckle from someone behind him.

Grabbing them both he pulled them out and started to run dragging them along.

"Whoa, slow down Danny! Where's the rush?" Sam said breaking herself free from Danny's grasp.

"We're gonna be late! Mr. Lancer is going to kill me if I'm late one more time, seriously!"

"Danny," Sam said gently clutching her sides, laughing along side with Tucker "Today's Saturday and as far we know that means no school."

Hearing this, his cheeks flamed violently "Guys! I'm serious! It's not funny!"

"Oh come on man! This is totally funny! I should have recorded that when I had the chance!"

Turning away still flushed red he waited till he heard the muffled laughs die down.

"Don't take it seriously Danny; you know we were just playing with you"

"I know" He sighed running a hand through his already messy hair "It's just that I've been fighting so many ghosts lately I've hardly had anytime to-" He gasped, a small blue mist coming from his mouth, leaving his already abandoned bag he ran into the nearest alley.

"Goin ghost!" The familiar blue rings appeared as half travelled up and half down. Flying out he immediately spotted the large mechanical suit hurtling towards him.

"I **will **your pelt at the foot of my bed soon whelp!"

"Nice," He shot an ecto-blast as he said this "But I'd rather not be cut in half"

Dodging the coming net that had been shot his way he fired an ectoblast hitting Skulker right on his leg which caused it to be blown off, the crowds of people had run away screaming in terror, as usual, from the ghost. Three ectoblasts, two kicks and one shield later Skulker was trapped in the Fenton thermos. Flying down to Sam and Tucker he changed back.

"There are so many ghosts coming out these days that I can't even make sense of it."

"But, why?" Sam said turning to Danny.

"What? You mean escaping here? Some stupid contest of 'Who will defeat the halfa!' started somewhere in the ghost zone and now I'm here fighting like crazy while my grades and results stoop to an all time low"

"Dude, you're not alone you know, Sam and I would help and you know it"

"Yeah, I know but I don't want to ruin your weekend or day or...whatever!"

"We really don't mind Danny"

A small smile appeared on his face as he faced them. But, unfortunately for Danny he had a blue mist come out his mouth again, sighing he went to find the ghosts causing a nearby rampage with Sam and Tucker on his trail.

Maddie scrambled around looking for anything she could use to assist her and hurried out the door into the cold wind, the sun completely out of view, not willing to let any harm come to her son.

Sighting Danny dash round the corner she quickened her pace, coming around the corner she did not find her son but in fact Phantom, who was flying at break neck speed towards the ghost firing a blast as soon as he was close enough.

Looking around she saw no sign of Danny, she could care less about the ghost fight going on above her.

_I'm sure I saw him head this way, where could he have gone so quickly?_

Just as she was about to turn away and head another direction she saw the small shop's door open. Danny came out nursing a small cut on his arm as he headed towards his mother.

"Danny! What happened to you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine mom, don't worry, Phantom came and forced me into the shop so I would be safe"

Hugging Danny to her she felt him stiffen as she pressed his arm by accident. Gently clasping her hand around his arm she examined the cut, it struck her odd when she saw the small few dots of green in the tiny amount of blood which had come out.

"Danny, what happened to your arm?"

"Oh, uh, that, um, well, you see," Breathing properly again so he could come up with a valid excuse "The ghost managed to fire at me and it scraped against my arm."

She acknowledged that as she took out a small tissue to wipe the blood off, passing off the glowing green dots as the left over's from the blast. Wincing the same time as Danny did, she wrapped up the small bandage she had with her around the wound.

"Come on Danny; let's get you back home, I was worried when you didn't come back"

"Um, yeah, mom? Could I actually, um, go to Tucker's house? I have to talk to him about something"

"Sure sweetie! Just be careful okay?" Pecking his cheek, which he found embarrassing, she let him walk away as she turned and headed back home knowing he would be safe.

_Danny's responsible he wouldn't do anything stupid._

Little did she know that a little blue mist had come out of his mouth before he left.

Maddie slid across the floor as she retrieved the plates which had been abandoned in a rush by her two children. Humming to herself as she finished washing the dishes she found Jack on the sofa.

"Curse you Jack Fenton! You have defeated me once again! Ha, ha!" Jack said childishly as he waved the small puppet of the ghost in the air. "Maddie! There you are! The Portals been opening and closing all weekend! Almost like someone sabotaged it!" Jack said looking up and grinning at his wife.

"We'll check that in a while Jack, I wanted to ask you where Jazz and Danny went off to. I suppose it is normal they're always running off these days" She sighed as she glanced at the large picture placed on the side table of the sofa. A very young Danny and a young Jazz were playing in the snow, Maddie and Jack were in the background laughing as one of Jazz's snowballs hit Danny's face covering it completely with ice as he stood frozen. "I really miss those days; we all used to spend so much time together..." She trailed off as she sat with Jack on the sofa who hugged her in return. She sighed once again as she became lost in her memories...

"I hope you enjoy your temporary stay at the Fenton Thermos!" He slapped the cap back on the thermos and shook it and grinned when he heard the muffled groans as every ghost inside it was knocked into one thing or another.

"Awesome!" Tucker exclaimed as he bounded forward seeing the ghost gone, Sam followed him soon after. "That's like the thirty-sixth ghost you've caught today, you've broken your record!"

"I'd rather go home and drop dead on my bed" Danny flew down making the almost natural reaction of changing back occur. His face was pale, the bags under his eyes clearly visible and his face blankly staring into space.

All in all, he looked like a walking talking zombie.

Hell, even zombies wouldn't be this quiet.

"Danny?" Sam asked laying a hand on his shoulder.

He grumbled a small 'what' in return still looking as if he'd been run over by a train.

"Danny, I think we should get you home now if you spend one more second out here you're going to get yourself killed by dropping on the road" Sam held onto his arm as she dragged him forward with her and Tucker; Danny then slowly started to walk alongside with her. "We'll try and take care of the ghosts while you rest, if there's any trouble we'll let you know, okay?"

"Thanks guys, I owe you one" He yawned as he said this and slouched as he kept walking with his eyes closed, letting his friends lead him.

_Wow, he must be really tired..._

_Never seen the dude look so dead..._

_I wouldn't be any different if I were him..._

_Wouldn't blame him for it..._

Soon Danny had collapsed once they had reached his room, Sam and Tucker went to Jazz, knowing that no matter how much she liked to call them sidekicks; she was probably a good person to go to right now. Jazz agreed to help whenever she could and then continued her book, the cover of which illustrated the words 'Ghost Hunters and Their Minds'.

She drove down the street; carefully weaving through it she tracked the small dot that appeared on the Fenton Finder which had been blurting out the fact that there were more than a few ghosts out today. This confused her; there wasn't any reason why so many ghosts would be out on the same day when there was no event or no ghost attack occurring.

The sun had set a while ago; the streets were dark, the small buildings casting large shadows over everything, the street lamps glowing and only barely providing light. Maddie caught the small spark down the street around the corner followed by an explosion.

She parked the RV in an empty spot and had small ecto-gun with her as she walked towards the wide road where she saw the ghost which the ghost boy seemed to call Desiree, was fighting Phantom himself, she seemed bigger than before as she observed from the corner.

Maddie waited for Phantom to finish, not wanting to make him lose his concentration as he fought the ghost. She had acknowledged the fact that Phantom would not harm anyone. Purposely. But although she knew it was true she couldn't bring herself to completely trust him.

Snapping her from her thoughts she saw Desiree slam Phantom into the wall; the wall cracked under the pressure and he limply slid down to the floor looking completely exhausted. He opened his eyes showing the clear anger flaming in them; he raised his hand and fired a blast which shone brighter every tiny second as it neared Desiree.

She was thrown to the ground as Phantom took out the Fenton Thermos and sucked the ghost in. Maddie was a little confused with the fact that Phantom had the Fenton Thermos and how he got it in the first place. Pushing the thought aside she pointed her ecto gun at Phantom but didn't move from her position.

"DANNY!"

"Ooof"

If the situation wasn't important she would have laughed as she saw Danny fall out his bed as she screamed in his ear.

"Ow! What was that for?" Danny said rubbing his head.

Sam pointed at the door "Desiree is terrorising everyone and we can't stop her so I came here to wake you up, sorry about that by the way but we have to go!" She took off through the door Danny following behind still sleepy.

As he was about to step outside he felt the two rings travel up and down; he flew into the air looking around for the ghost who had him wishing he was back home.

Locating Desiree he threw a few well aimed ecto blasts at her which had her barrelling towards the floor, sending the nearby population into a run. She scowled viciously as she rose up again.

Seeing an opportunity as Danny looked around to make sure no one was around; Desiree slammed into him sending him flying into one of the buildings.

_That's going to leave a very nice bruise for me to look at later.._. He groaned as he got up and became furious incredibly quickly; using the sudden anger he fired a powerful blast at Desiree. Seeing her drop he quickly captured her in the Fenton Thermos. Exhausted from the day he changed back.

What surprised him was the gasp he heard from his far right corner.

_Mom?_

He changed back quickly but then mentally scolded himself knowing that he couldn't just walk or fly away now.

"I- I- I can" Still hovering in the air as Danny stuttered taking in the clear shock on his mothers face" I can explain?"

"_**Danny?**_" Maddie whispered lowering the ecto weapon she had been prepared to attack Phantom with. "But how- I don't- But-"She couldn't form a proper sentence as she tried to comprehend what had just happened.

_Danny's the ghost boy?_

"Mo- I'm- I'm sorry..." He hung his head as he gently landed on his feet and let the rings pass again.

"Sweetie," She put away the ecto gun and moved towards him"Sweetie why didn't you tell us?" She slowly lifted her sons chin with her hand "What if you got hurt? What if we never saw you again? We wouldn't have had a clue of what you were going through!" She hugged him as tears came to her eyes thinking of the things she and Jack had done to him and what he must've felt like.

"I'm sorry mom" He hesitantly put his arms around his mom, feeling uncomfortable and guilty "I thought that- that maybe you wouldn't accept me or that you'd be furious for not telling you- I just"

"Danny, we'll always love you, it only matters to us as long as you're **with** us! You're our son and we **love** you" Maddie slowly and gently got up leading Danny along with her with his head still hung down.

"Mom," He looked up as he paused, her face softened as she saw the panic and nervousness still in his eyes "Could we please not tell Dad yet...please? I need time to think first..."

"Of course sweetie, but don't wait too long," He was surprised at how well she was taking to finding out, he'd expected everything but this "And just because I'm curious, does Jazz know?"

The panic and nervousness slowly began to fade as h got into the RV. "Yeah, she figured it out on her own when I was fighting a ghost"

"Sam and Tucker?"

"They were there when it happened"

"I'm glad you finally told me" He turned towards her "well, accidently, but all the same I'm happy and promise me that you'll tell me everything, ok sweetie?"

"Sure mom" He paused as a small smile spread across his face "I guess some accidental moments are for the better after all"

AN/ Thanks for reading this one shot, and please let me know what you think and of any typos and I might think of extending this into a story depending on the response.

In the meantime I shall give anyone who reviews cyber fudge! And in case you haven't noticed yet; I've clearly lost my mind.


End file.
